totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wątek zwykłej codzienności
Narrator: 'Ostatnio w Fallen in Despair ''Żmudne poszukiwania ucieczki sprawiły uczniom nie małe kłopoty. Zauważyli brak jakichkolwiek możliwości ucieczki z samej wyspy. Nie ułatwiał im to fakt iż mistrz gry pozwoli uciec tylko zwycięzcom gry. Zmuszeni do życia na wyspie próbowali nie dopuścić do wpadnięcia w obłęd gry. Jednak tak się nie stało. Na plaży odnaleziono ciało Rasela. Gra została rozpoczęta! '''Emilith: A myślisz, że ktoś byłby na tyle głupi i zostawił tutaj lokalizator? Porther: A dlaczego nie! Przecież ten obszar jest pewnie duży! Nie łatwo o przeoczenie w dużym obszarze! Tak mówi poradnik! Amira: '''Poradnik? '''Porther: '''Poradnik dla dobrego Przewodniczącego! '''Emilith: '''Su… per… '''Amira: Hmm… Porther: 'Tak… racja… '''Jessica: '''Totalnie… ''Porther zaczął przeszukiwać rzeczy Rasel’a. 'Porther: '''Hmm… nic… ''Gdy złapał za ramię jakieś koszulki z kieszeni wypadł skrawek papieru. 'Porther: '''Hej! Zobaczcie na to ''Jessica podniosła skrawek. '''Jessica: '''Ciekawe co było tak ważne, że Rasel musiał to potargać… '''Drawn: Nie wiem, ale to na pewno jest jakiś trop… Porther: Dobra… Muzyka i pomysł na Opening - Devil Survivol: The Animation Przez ekran przewija się czternaście twarzy. Nagle na ekranie pojawia się rozbrysk krwi. Wyskakuje Montana trzymająca erotyczną zabwekę. Tuż za nią Drawn ubrany w strój chirurgiczny. Pojawia się pozująca Cleo na Kanapie oraz ćwicząca swój układ Jessica. Kolejny pojawia się Darth ze swym mieczem wraz z Yoshim trzymającym katanę. Pojawia się Rousemarie Trzymajaca głowę spoglądająca czule na Pedra trzymającego Rasela w swych szponach. Kolejna pokazuje się Amira z otwartą skiążką oraz Emilith podejrzliwie spoglądająca na plany. Kolejny pojawia się pewny siebier Porther rozkazujący paolowi niosącego danie.Po tych ostatnich pojawia sie wielki napisa Nadzieja i pokazuje sie widok widok wideo, przewijający różne sceny z danego odcinka. Na koniec pojawiają się wszyscy spoglądajac w twarz tajemniczego fundatora. on przecina ekran na pół , a przez ekran przepływa krew formując napis Fallen in Despair Centrum Naukowe Na samym środku wyspy znajdowało się centrum naukowe. Był to średnich rozmiarów budynek, do którego było jedynie jedno wejście. Zamiast jednak drzwi, znajdowała się tam jedynie winda, która miała sprowadzić grupkę na miejsce narad. Pierwsze na miejsce przyszły Rouse, Rousemarie i Jessica. Rouse: 'To… to naprawdę straszne… nie wierzę, że zaraz będziemy musieli jednego z nas uznać za winnego… '''Jessica: '''Tak, ale poradzimy sobie! ''Następni do centrum przyszli Porther, Pedro, Paolo, Amira, Emilith i Yoshi. '''Yoshi: Cóź… chyba będziemy musieli zacząć… Pedro: 'Mam dowody! '''Amira: '''Jak chyba wszyscy tutaj… '''Emilith: '''Tak. W każdym razie nie damy się tak łatwo pokonać! ''Na końcu przyszli Darth, Drawn, Montana i Cleo. '''Montana: '''Mruu… wszyscy już tutaj są? '''Cleo: '''Tak… -,- '''Drawn: To co teraz? Kiedy Drawn skończył zdanie drzwi do windy otwarły się i wszyscy posłusznie do niej weszli. Centrum Naukowe, Winda Wszyscy stali oddaleni od siebie jak najbardziej to było możliwe. Winda widocznie szybko jechała w dół. Nikt nie miał ochoty odezwać się do kogoś kto stał koło. Ciszę przełamała Amira. Amira: Słuchajcie… to koszmarnie trudnę, ale musimy się zebrać w sobie i wygrać. Tajemnicza osoba tylko czeka na nasze potknięcie i naprawdę z wielką chęcią zobaczy naszą klęskę… Słowa przywróciły we wszystkich nieco otuchę. Drawn: Racja! Nie dajmy się pokonać! Jesteśmy na to za dobrzy! Montana: 'Mój kochany tak pięknie mówi! <3 ''Montana przytuliła się do niego… '''Drawn: '''Zo-staw mnie! '''Emilith: '''Morderstwo doskonałe.. '''Rouse: '''Hmm? '''Emilith: Zastanawiam mnie to wszystko. Rouse: '''Trapi ciebie to wszystko jak i nas. '''Emilith: To okrutne dla każdego. Porther: '''Ale taką gadaniną nic nie zrobimy. '''Emilith: Może… ale trzeba patrzeć na to z optymizmem. Rousemarie: 'Jak możesz tak mówić.. ''Powiedziała roztrzęsionym głosem ledwo powstrzymując płacz. '''Rousemarie: Co on w ogóle sobie myślał.. Pedro: Nie poddawaj się. W końcu przecież moi ludzie na pewno zauważą moje zniknięcie. Pother: Kto by się przejmował twoim zniknięciem. Pedro: 'O wiele więcej niż za takim despotą. '''Rouse: '''Uciszczcie się! ''W tym momencie winda zatrzymała się. Drzwi powoli otwierały, a oczą wszystkich okazała się wielka sala i miejscami ustawionymi w okrąg do narady. '''Cleo: Wyczucie masz dziewczyno! Rozprawa I Wszyscy zaczęli iść w stronę dziwnego, zniszczonego korytarza. W głębi widzieli niewielki promyk światła. Miejsce było również ponure, a światło było złudą. Poniszczone półki, rozbite próbki, rozlane chemikalia. Było to podziemne laboratorium wyglądające niczym z koszmaru. Znajdowały się wciąż świeże ślady jakiejś dziwnej masakry. Cleo: '''Rany.. gdzie oni każą nam iść. '''Amira: Zaraz się okaże wszystko. Nagle zapaliło się światło ukazując czternaście stoisk przy czym na jednym widniało zdjęcie zamordowanego Rasela. Wiszący na ścianie telewizor nagle się włączył. ???: Hej, hej! Witajcie w moim dawnym laboratorium. Specjalnie dla was zatroszczyłem się o wystrój. Czyż to nie kuszące, żeby zabić żeby wydostać się z tego koszmaru? Sam chciałbym puścić wodzę mej fantazji. Emilith: Może wyjaśnisz nam lepiej wszystko. Czym jest ten sąd? ???: To oczywiste. Jak mówiłem, obrady. Macie dojść do wniosku kto kogo zabił. Ale jeśli się wam nie uda zgadnąć, to wszyscy giniecie. Mhahaha! Wszyscy z przerażeniem zajęli swoje miejsca. ???: Zaczynamy obrady i lepiej dla was. Oparł sobie głowę na dłoni i uśmiechnął się szyderczo. ???: 'Żebyście dobrze wskazali winnego. ''Wszyscy stali przerażeni przy swoich miejscach. '''Rouse: Więc wiemy jedynie że zginął chłopak. Amira: '''Dokładniej to zginął Rasel. '''Rouse: '''Jedynie co wiadomo to psychol jak ja. '''Amira: '''Psychole są najgorsi. '''Rouse: '''Nie mądrz się tak! '''Montana: '''Jest mi tak smutno. Nie zdążyłam się z nim bliżej poznać. A był taki nieokiełznany… A teraz straciłam zwierzątko do zabawy. Jakież to smutne.. '''Darth: '''Będzie czas na to że pokażę ci mój świecący miecz. '''Amira: '''Ludzie.. jakieś ogarnięcie by się przydało. '''Emilith: '''Dobrze mówisz. '''Amira: Chociaż jedna osoba mnie popiera. Emilith: 'Chcecie na szali postawić swoje życia? ''Większość osób pobladła. '''Drawn: Czasem ludzie sięgają po drastyczne momenty żeby wyleczyć człowieka i teraz ktoś też nie jest bez winy i trzeba poświęcenia. Yoshi: Mówi kolejny psychol który ma kolekcję skalpeli chirurgicznych. Amira: I raczej nikt nie targnie się na swoje sumienie. Emilith: Pochopnie nie oskarżajcie bo w ten sposób każdy może być winny. Amira: '''Ale z drugiej strony należy od czegoś wyjść, czy to w równaniu czy to w śledztwie. '''Rousemarie: '''Ale nie mówcie o tym jak błaho jakby on był tylko liczbą! '''Porther: Jak dla mnie to zwykła głupota i prosta oczywistość. Wskazał prosto na Pedro. Porther: Zawsze miewam rację! To oczywiste że to on. Pedro: Kpisz sobie! Amira: Mam dobrą pamięć i pamiętam. Mieliście scysje z Raselem. Chociażby na tym przystanku. Emilith: Każdy może to potwierdzić. Amira: Twoja osoba źle zareagowała na przybycie na wyspę. Do tego wasze trudne charaktery. Emilith: Dodatkowo przeraził cię fakt zabijania. Amira: A na dodatek znasz się na swojej robocie. Większość osób przytaknęła. Pedro: A pozostali !? Pozostali stali w spokoju? Prawda, ale musicie być ignorantami przypuszczając że to ja! Jak chcecie tak łatwo umrzeć to zapraszam! Pan ??? na pewno się ucieszy. ???: 'Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Nieważne kogo zabiję, ważne że będę miał frajdę! ''Zaczął się szczerzyć i chichotać. '''Pedro: Niczemu to nie dowodzi! Poza naszym konfliktem. Emilith: Dopóki nie weźmiemy pod uwagę wszystkiego nie możemy osądzić tak szybko. Jednak nie należy wykluczać też żadnej możliwości. Amira: '''Dobrze myślisz. Ale jedno jest pewne. Pedro! Jesteś naszym pierwszym podejrzanym! '''Pedro: Obie zachowujecie się tak.. może to wy dwie ! Amira: Próbujemy wyjaśnić tą sprawę by ochronić was wszystkich. Pedro: Ciekaw jestem czemu wy macie wymierzać sprawiedliwość. Porther: Dzisiaj każdy z nas będzie wymierzał sprawiedliwość. Więc każdy jest na równi z każdym i my wyznaczany zasady. ???: '''Zgadzam się! Ale nie do końca bo i tak ja tu rządzę. '''Emilith: Poza tym same również jesteśmy w kręgu podejrzanych. Jak każde z nas. Rousemarie: 'Ale ten co się dopuścił tego musiał i tak być potworem. Zabić.. '''Emilith: '''Wiemy to wszyscy. Lecz.. czy na pewno? ''Westchnęła rozmyślając. '''Emilith: Pomyślmy. Kłótnia w baraku i potem ten incydent. Paolo: Właśnie jako jedyny się nie raczyłeś pojawić. Emilith: To druga słuszna uwaga. Paolo: Większość raczyła pobiec ale ty nie. Rouse: Niewielki pożar też mi coś. Jednak spowodowanie było dziwne. Emilith: '''W sensie? '''Rouse: Jakby powstał sam z siebie. Yoshi: '''Może to duchy ognia? '''Amira: '''Bzdury! To oczywiste... to musiał być ktoś! '''Rouse: Popieram go! Porther: '''Czuję się jak na zebraniu dziwaków. '''Emilith: Pożar pożarem, ale kto go wywołał? Na miejscu przecież nikogo nie było. A nie było dowodu że doszło do samozapłonu… Amira: Las wyglądał na zadbany, nei było szkła czy czegoś a taki stos kamieni nie jest naturalnym zjawiskiem. Rouse: '''Duchy to nie problem. Mogą same wykrzesać ogień i ułożyć okrąg! '''Emilith: Ehh.. Dajże z tym spokój. Amira: Dobrze.. Rzeczywiście biorąc prawdziwe fakty dla eksperta w mafijnych pojedynkach to nie problem. Yoshi: Ale prosta zasada jest taka że ten ogień był kontrolowanym żywiołem. Więc to na pewno sprawka kogoś. Ktoś musiał manipulować wcześniej na tym miejscu. Bo żywy ogień to tylko w mandze ma prawo się pojawić. Drawn: '''Mówiłem wszystkim o tej ścieżce. '''Pedro: '''Ale że nie wyraziłem chęci to co! '''Jessica: '''Ty tylko o jednym. '''Pedro: '''Do cholery próbuję się bronić! Chodzę swoimi ścieżkami i nic nie poradzę. '''Emilith: '''Nie ulega wątpliwości że Cleo poinformował nas pierwszy. Jednak .. czyżbyś był w zmowie? By się pozbyć Rasela. '''Cleo: Pozbyć!? Za bardzo kombinujesz sobie w tej główce. Amira: Lecz tok myślenia ciekawy. Drawn: 'Wątpliwe. '''Cleo: '''Szczególnie jak pindrzyłeś się łazience.. ''Oburzona spojrzała na Montanę, która zalotnie mrugnęła. Cleo zrażona nie chciała się odzywać do niej. '''Amira: Okazuje się błędny, jednak na błędach się uczy. Darth: '''Sugerując może lepiej skupić się na dowodach zamiast na sprawcy? '''Montana: '''Praktycznie nic nie mamy. '''Darth: Są ślady na piasku pozostawione w barakach przecież. Emilith: Właśnie.. i jeszcze tan krew. Dobrze myślisz. Darth: One w zasadzie mają nam pomóc w znalezieniu sprawcy co nie? Więc to od nich trzeba zawsze zacząć. Amira: Ale narzędzia zbrodni nie znaleźliśmy. Emilith: '''Ciężko też określić kto mógł użyć jakiego bo każdy z nas dostał używaną broń a sprawdzając użyteczność nic byśmy nie zyskali. '''Pedro: Żeby zabić nie potrzeba wyrafinowanej broni. Cleo: '''Więc się przyznajesz! '''Pedro: Wnioskuję i przestańcie nagonkę na mnie robić. Montana: Czuj się pożądany.. Haha to tak słodko wygląda. Drawn zazdrośnie się spojrzał, Cleo rzuciła mu soczysto wrogie spojrzenie. Cleo: Przestań zamydlać nam oczy… przecież… przecież… Cleo załamała ręce. Pedro: Widzisz, nawet twoje oskarżenia wobec mnie nie mają większego sensu. Więc uspokój się. Amira uśmiechnęła się. Amira: Ja bym mimo wszystko nie była tak pewna na twoim miejscu. Dalej jesteś głównym podejrzanym w naszej… sprawie. Jessica: A ja mam pytanie. Wszyscy zwrócili się w stronę Jessicy. Jessica: Czy ta plama krwi nie świadczy właśnie o tym, że musiał zostać zabity czymś ciężkim? Amira: Niekoniecznie… prawda Drawn? Drawn: Prawa, mógł zostać zabity czymś ciężkim… po dźgnięciu, albo zastrzeleniu nie krwawił by tak obficie, a plama była dosyć spora… Amira: Czyli nie wykluczasz tego? Drawn: Nie mogę niczego więcej z punktu medycznej teorii powiedzieć dopóki nie zobaczyłbym ciała, a tego… ciała nie ma. Amira: Czyli możemy jedynie przypuszczać, że działając pod presją taka plama krwi nie mogła by się utworzyć z żadnego „narzędzia” lekkiego, tak? Drawn: Możemy tak przypuszczać… Emilith: '''Czyli prościej mówiąc ktoś przywalił Raselowi z kamienia, tak? '''Amira: Nie bądźmy na razie tego tacy pewni… Emilith: Przecież to jasne… ktoś uderzył go kamieniem, następnie wrzucił kamień do wody i już! Narzędzie zbrodni zniknęło! Proste? Amira: Więc gdzie jest ciało? Rouse: Możemy przywołać ducha ognia… Yoshi: 'Albo Gintokiego! On na pewno by rozwiązał tą sprawę! '''Darth: '''Nie prawda… bo zabił go… jego OJCIEC!!! ''Nagle wszyscy wrogo się spojrzeli na tą trójkę by przestali z ich urojeniami. '''Amira: Może skupmy się na razie na możliwości zabicia kamieniem… jak duży musiałby być kamień, żeby wywołać takie obrażenia wewnętrzne? Drawn: '''Dosyć spory… nie wiem z kilo, pół? Zapewne musiał spowodować głęboką ranę sieczną. Więc sprawca musiał mieć siłę przy uderzeniu jak i celnie szarpnąć. Ale to tylko przypuszczenie. '''Amira: '''Właśnie… na tej podstawie możemy wykreślić z kręgu podejrzeń kilka osób… '''Montana: Czyli? Ja nie byłabym w stanie… Montana zalotnie mrugnęła. Amira: '''Akurat jestem pewna, że ty byłabyś do tego w pełni zdolna… w każdym razie… na miejscu nie było szczególnych śladów, że Rasel walczył… '''Porther: '''C-co?! Jak to nie walczył? '''Amira: '''Nie ma tam żadnych większych poszlak, jakby walczyli byłabym pewna, że krew byłaby też w innych miejscach… '''Porther: '''Czyli… '''Amira: '''Tak, po tym nie możemy mówić o tym, że Pedro mógłby być zabójcą Rasela! '''Cleo: Ale, ale jak to?! Amira: 'Znając naturę zarówno Rasela jak i Pedro od razu możemy mówić, że przy ich kolejnym spotkaniu wywiązałaby się większa walka… a tu… mamy czystą kapitulację… '''Emilith: '''Właściwie to możemy mówić o zabójstwie z zaskoczenia! '''Amira: '''Racja, racja, ale czy Rasel dałby się tak podejść? '''Paolo: '''Dlaczego by nie? Był zmęczony pewnie… Każdy z nas był po informacji o uwięzieniu nas. '''Montana: '''A może po prostu jeszcze nie zaznał mojego nieba! '''Amira: '''Nie, pewniej Rasel celowo chciał się tam z kimś spotkać! Tak to wygląda. ''Wszyscy westchnęli. '''Rousemarie: '''Ale z kim?! '''Amira: '''Pewnie z kimś, z którym próbował popełnić zbrodnie… '''Porther: '''Ale jak to! Chciał popełnić zbrodnie, a sam został zabity?! '''Amira: '''Otóż to! '''Pother: '''Hah.. Idiota. '''Rousemarie: Nie mów tak o martwych! Amira: Czyż tylko nie sprawca odejdzie z wyspy? Nagle dyskusję przerwał ???. ???: 'To racja! Sojusze nic nie pomogą! A właśnie… nie wiem czemu źle zjadłbym coś sobie. ''Jak gdyby nic wyciągnął sobie snicersa i zaczął szamać. '''???: Kontynuujcie. Uwielbiam dobrą kinowa akcję i ten melodramatyczny zwrot. Drawn: '''No i teraz bym powiedział a nie mówiłem, kiedy mnie chciałyście wrobić! '''Emilith: '''Najwidoczniej trzeba cię przeprosić, lecz jednak wciąż nie mamy dokładnych ustaleń. '''Amira: '''Ale zatem to chyba oczywiste, że poznając wspólnika Rasela poznamy i jego zabójcę! '''Jessica: Ale kto to? Amira: '''Na pewno ktoś z nas… '''Emilith: Dobra, dobra, ale skupmy się teraz na palenisku… Darth: Lord… Vader! Porther: '''Nie, nie, nie! A czy w ogóle to musi mieć coś wspólnego ze zbrodnią? '''Yoshi: '''A dlaczego by nie? '''Porther: '''Czy to ma jakiś logiczny sens w ogóle? '''Emilith: '''Na pewno! '''Porther: Serio? Emilith: '''O nich nie chodzi… '''Rousemarie: Ale w takim razie… skoro Pedro nie jest już głównym podejrzanym, to kto nim jest? Amira: 'Myślę, że osoba, która jest winna, już szykuję coś by zmieszać nasze zeznania… '''Rousemarie: '''Przepraszam, już nic nie powiem… ''Złapała sięga głowę czując wielki mętlik. '''Emilith: Chyba ci, którzy traktują tą sprawę poważnie wiedzą, że to nieodzowna część zbrodni? Amira: '''Prawdopodobnie tak! Raczej trudno byłoby w inni logiczny sposób opisać te dwa fakty! '''Paolo: '''Ale dlaczego, ktoś miałby rozpalać ognisko '''Amira: No właśnie budzi! Paolo: To był niewielki pożar i tak a wiadomo kto go mógł spowodować. Rouse: Ja wiem, ale nikt mnie nie słucha. Amira: Znaczy Pedro się zna na tym ale.. Zaczęła rozmyślać aż doszła do tego. Pedro: 'Byłem przecież cały czas w pomieszczeniu z którego nie wychodziłem, proste? Proste! '''Montana: '''Mogłeś mnie zaprosić, na pewno czas szybciej by upłynął. '''Amira: '''Morderca miał motyw. Ucieczka i rozwijanie talentu. A więc wystarczy tylko to jakoś połączyć. Tylko jak… '''Paolo: '''Emilith a co z tym co znalazłem? ''Nagle Emilith wpadło coś do głowy. '''Emilith: '''Właśnie! Przecież jest jeszcze sprawa włosów Rasela na werandzie! '''Cleo: '''A to nie mogło wyniknąć z jakieś potyczki z Pedro? '''Pedro: Głupia… przecież się z nim tam nie tłukłem… Cleo: '''Ale… '''Drawn: A od uderzenia pięści w twarz raczej tyle włosów z głowy by mu nie spadło. Jak już to tylko niezauważalne ślady bądź siniaki od mocniejszego ciosu. Emilith: W każdym razie skoro to nie sprawa Pedro, to musi być w to zamieszany morderca, czyż nie? Porther: Ale skąd się tam znalazły włosy?! Yoshi: '''Chciał zostać smoczym wojownikiem? '''Paolo: Może chciał zrobić sobie krzywdę? Już raz próbował.. Cleo: '''On była naprawdę idiotą… '''Amira: '''Kluczowe chyba powinno być stwierdzenie, GDZIE znalazły się włosy, Emilith? '''Emilith: No na werandzie, czyż nie? Jessica: 'Wiem! W szparach między deskami? '''Cleo: '''Nie posądziłabym cię do zniżania się do ich poziomu. ''Cherlederka spojrzała na nią chłodno, nie przejmując się obelgą. '''Montana: A to ma jakieś znaczenie? Rousemarie: Rozumiem! Pewnie chodzi ci o to, że wszystkie włosy znalazły się między szparami desek. Amira: Dokładnie! Wątpię, żeby był to zwyczajny zbieg okoliczności, ktoś chciał się pozbyć tych włosów! Drawn: Co sugerujesz? Amira: '''Tak, ktoś specjalnie chciał się pozbyć włosów… cóż, widać, że z marnym skutkiem! '''Emilith: Przecież działał pod presją czasu, co nie? Drawn: '''No właśnie też nie do końca, a czy właśnie droga z werandy do miejsca zbrodni nie biegnie tuż pod oknami? '''Amira: '''Dajecie się nabrać jak małe dzieci… biegłaby, gdyby w drogę nie wliczyć ogniska!!! '''Rousemarie: Czyli ognisko jednak zostało rozpalone przez mordercę? Emilith: 'To w sumie logiczne! Tym samym ominął wszystkie pokoje i wszedł od tyłu na werandę! '''Amira: 'Żeby wszystko przygotować, miejsce i narzędzia. No i jednak do lasu kawałek jest. '''Jessica: I nikt nic, nie słyszał? Emilith: No dokładnie.. musiał część rzeczy przygotować wcześniej, lecz do morderstwa doszło najprawdopodobniej w nocy. Drawn: Krew skrzepiła się dobrych piętnaście godzin. Więc to na pewno w nocy. Jessica: To więc kto z nas mógł usłyszeć to w nocy? Amira: '''Mógł słyszeć, czyż nie Paolo? '''Paolo: '''Co? Ja? '''Amira: '''Weranda jest nie daleko od kuchni, nie słyszałeś jakiś krzyków? '''Emilith: '''No dokładnie… w końcu kucharze często gotują w nocy. '''Paolo: '''Nie. Możliwe… możliwe, że zasnąłem jak gotowałem, ostatnio często mi się to zdarza… '''Amira: '''Idealna okazja… nawet jeżeli tak… '''Emilith: '''Ehh! Wszystko się coraz bardziej komplikuje!! '''Paolo: '''Przepraszam, że nie pomogłem… '''Amira: Odwzorowujmy to… morderca zabił Rasela, rozpalił ognisko w lesie, odwrócił naszą uwagę i poszedł przez werandę rozsypując włosy… coś tu nie gra… Drawn: Po drodze nie było śladów krwi. Więc raczej wątpię, że morderca zaciągnął tu ciało… Amira: '''To jasne, ale… nie możemy tego połączyć! '''Yoshi: '''Czy nie byłoby łatwiej zapytać się Paolo, czy ktoś nie przechodził? '''Emilith: Ale jak możemy założyć że był w nocy. Paolo: Zaraz… chyba nie sugerujecie!? Emilith: Każda możliwość brana jest pod uwagę. Zapamiętaj. Amira: '''Ale on… no właśnie! '''Paolo: Co? Amira: Pomyliłeś się przecież! Paolo: Ja!? Amira: '''Rano kiedy wychodziłam nie wyszedłeś z kuchni! '''Yoshi: '''W sumie był tam cały czas… '''Jessica: '''Przypominam sobie, że rano chciałam iść coś przegryźć i nikogo nie było rano. A wstaję dość wcześnie. '''Emilith: Teraz to ma sens!! Paolo: 'Kłamiecie! To sienie zgadza! '''Amira: '''Zaraz! W kuchni jest przecież monitoring! Może przez jakieś okno widać kogoś, kto przechodzi obok! ''Wszyscy westchnęli. '???: '''Rozumiem, że chcecie to zobaczyć ''Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. 'Amira: '''To by nam ułatwiło sprawę. '???: 'Ale to wykluczone. Albo może.. '''Amira: '''Spójrzcie na czas! ''Pokazana była nocna godzina. 'Emilith: '''Zarzekłeś się że spałeś! '''Jessica: '''Tak! Miałam rację! '''Emilith: '''Nie do końca, ale musiał już załatwić swoje sprawy. '''Jessica: '''Może… '''Amira: '''Ciekawe… Paolo, wyjaśnisz nam gdzie byłeś? '''Paolo: '''Pokazał on złą godzinę. Mogłem wejść równie dobrze o innej porze. '''Amira: '''Proszę cię… byłoby cię widać na kasecie… '???: 'A to jeszcze nie wszystko! Jak już pokazać to sceny główne też. ''W telewizorze pojawił się bardzo wczesnym rankiem Paolo z workiem mięsa. '''Paolo: '''Musiałem oskubać kurczaki! Skubane… są szybkie! '''Amira: '''Całą noc? '''Emilith: Z lodówką pełną mięsa w zamrażalniku? Drawn: 'Może nie jestem mistrzem kuchni, ale mięso kurczaków raczej nie jest mięsem czerwonym… to mięso… jest inne. ''Uważnie mu się przyjrzał i nagle nerwowo westchnął. Wszyscy napięcie czekali co powie. '''Drawn: '''LUDZKIE?! Tak.. to podstawa z biologii człowieka. Nie ma mowy o pomyłce. '''Montana: '''No brawo, kuchciku! '''Amira: To zaczyna mieć wszystko sens! Paolo zabił Rasela, rozpalił ogień by odwrócić naszą uwagę i zaproponować ofierze plan pozbycia się kogoś z nas i zabić, a potem wrócił na werandę z ciałem i zaczął… filetować… szczątki ciała Rasela! Pedro: Jeśli można! Przerwał nagle dyskusję wyciągając koronny dowód. Pedro: '''To skrawek papieru jaki znaleźliśmy z Jessicą w pokoju Rasela. '''Paolo: Co? Pedro: na nim widać kawałek informacji z propozycją zabójstwa samego mnie. Wszyscy się zszokolowali. Amira: '''Teraz nam to mówisz! '''Pedro: '''Sądziłem, że dopiero teraz jest odpowiednia pora. '''Amira: '''Więc… można łatwo sprawdzić! Paolo… twoja nieobecność i liścik? '''Paolo: '''To nie ma sensu. Mówię wam prawdę! '''Amira: Łatwo to sprawdzić. Uśmiechnęła się stanowczo. E''milith:' Sugerujesz? '''Amira: '''Dokładnie… jeśli to naprawdę nie byłeś ty to poproszę cię o jedną rzecz. Napisz nam coś na kartce, a jako że ciężko jest zmienić styl pisania i wygląd to będzie dowód. Dowód na to, że zaplanowałeś z nim zbrodnię, jednak ofiarą nie miał być ten o którym wspomniałeś w liściku. ''Wszyscy ponownie westchnęli. Emilith: '''Więc… ten wypadek tamtego dnia w Sali. '''Amira: Próba rozkojarzenia, by móc spokojnie podczas drogi na miejsce obmyślić plan bez świadków. Plaża była idealnym miejscem, szczególnie w nocy. No i nie trzeba było się patyczkować z przeniesieniem ciała i pozbyciem się go. Paolo: '''To przecież nie prawda! Nie prawda! Niedorzeczne! '''Amira: '''Naprawdę? W takim razie gdzie byłeś całą noc? '''Paolo: '''Mówiłem… skubałem kurczaki! '''Drawn: Z czerwonym mięsem! Paolo: '''To przez tą kamerę pewnie! Na niej wydaje się, że mięso jest czerwone! '''Emilith: '''Mało przekonujące, co nie? '''Paolo: '''Ale ja… '''Jessica: Nawet jeżeli to byłby on to co zrobił z kościami? Emilith: A co to za problem związać w jednej szmacie kości i kamienie by te utonęły? Amira: '''Dokładnie! '''Darth: Ale jest jedno co wszystko potwierdzi. Spojrzeli się w jego stronę. Darth: 'Skoro cały obiekt jest monitorowany. ''Pojawiła się chwila napięcia. 'Darth: '''Wystarczy zerknąć na nagranie z kamery monitorującej werandę. ''Paolo skamieniał. '''Amira: Chyba doprowadziliśmy sprawę do końca, czyż nie? Paolo: Wy.. ???: 'Huhuhuhu.. dysponuję nagraniami z całej placówki, lecz za wiele pokazałem. '''Emilith: '''Lecz to wiąże się w logiczną całość. ''Zaczęła tłumaczyć. '''Emilith: '''Rasel był psycholem i miał sprzeczki z Pedro, co stawiało go w złym świetle. Lecz przy bójce był obecny każdy. W dzień każdy kręcił się badając ośrodek i Paolo spokojnie mógł zajść i przygotować kontrolowany pożar w lesie. Jak gdyby nic ruszył dalej wracając krętą drogą do baraku wydeptując przy okazji ścieżkę. Na miejsce przybyli jako ostatni, więc wtedy musieli obmyślać zbrodnię. Mieli zostać wspólnikami w tej grze, a ofiarą miał być Pedro. Ich plan potwierdza kawalek papieru znaleziony przez rzekomą ofiarę w pokoju Rasela. Pożar miał być zwodniczy i zrzucić winę na Pedro który nie chciał przybyć na miejsce pożaru, lecz to z jego własnej winy dał się łatwo wrobić. Wieczorem jakoś musieli przygotować pułapkę w znanym nam miejscu. Wszyscy byli zajęci przygotowaniem się do snu. Spotkanie odbyło się w nocy lecz umówiliście się, że pewnie ty Paolo miałeś zwabić Pedra lecz tego nie zrobiłeś. Zaczaiłeś się wiedząc że Rasel przyjdzie na miejsce. Chwyciłeś pierwszy lepszy kamień i urżnąłeś go na plaży. A jako że znasz się na uboju zwierząt problemu z celnością nie miałeś. W nocy nie było zakazu wejścia do kuchni więc każdy mógł wejść czy to od frontu czy przez ganek. Zapewne na plaży pozwoliłeś by ciało się wykrwawiło, by łatwiej je przerobić. Zawlokłeś po jakimś czasie jego ciało prosto na ganek. Mając czas przy sprawdzaniu miejsca ukryłeś zapewne folie które rozłożyłeś na werandzie. Śladów krwi przez to nie zostawiłeś, ale zostały kawałki włosów które niedokładnie zostały sprzątnięte zostały. Rzekomo, by odwrócić uwagę bo zauważyłeś niedokładnie sprzątniętą werandę wspomniałeś o nich. Kości związałeś i zapewne musiałeś wyrzucić prosto do morza, a z części dla pozoru zacząłeś przygotowywać potrawę żebyś nie wyszedł na niewinnego. Nawet wszedłeś wejściem od baraków. Jednak twoje tłumaczenie zwiodły , zeznania Amiry częściowo potwierdzają że nie było cię w kuchni gdybyś zasnął a Drawn nie ma podstaw do pomyłki w opinii medycznej i najbardziej kluczową kwestię można sprawdzić. '''Paolo: '''Kłamstwo! Ułuda! '''Emilith: Paolo! Pójdziemy na plażę i razem poszukamy kości oraz broni które tak bardzo chciałeś si LISTNUM 1) pozbyć w łatwy sposób i sprawdzimy skład porannej zupki? W skamieniałego chłopaka trafił jakby piorun. Paolo: '''Oszczerstwo.. kłamstwo.. mylicie się. '''Pedro: '''Dupku! To twoja sprawka! '''Rousemarie: Paolo… Montana: 'Cóż za niestosowność. Żeby dwaj tacy panowie się pozabijali. '''Paolo: '''One.. kłamią.. a ja… '''Emilith: '''Wszystko jest jasne.. nie masz wyjścia. '???: Ehh.. snicersy mi się skończyły. Skoro jest już pewność w głosowaniu zakończy te obrady. Przyciski do dłoni! Wszyscy wzięli i pewni wcisnęli imię sprawcy . Nagle pojawiła się maszyna losująca której kółka z twarzami ludzi zaczęły się kręcić. Zatrzymało się prosto na Paolo i nagle rozległ się dźwięk zwycięstwa i poszybowały fajerwerki jak i serpentyny. Członkowie zebrania spojrzeli się na niego. Yoshi: To naprawdę on.. Darth: 'Owładnęła nim ciemna moc. '''Rousemarie: '''Czemu… ''Padła i zaczęła płakać i wrzeszczeć. 'Rousemarie: '''Dlaczego musimy ginąć! ''Winny lekko się odsunął i zaczął pomrukiwać. 'Paolo: '''Mhaa Mhhahaha MHAHAHAHAHAH! ''Wszyscy mieli nieprzyjemne odczucia co do tego śmiechu. 'Paolo: '''Mam nadzieję że smakowała wam ta zupa! I się nią udławiliście! ''Machnął ręką zdejmując fartuch. 'Paolo: '''Gotowanie jest celem mojego życia. Bycie mistrzem kuchni, własne genialne potrawy… i ma mi to odebrać jedna zła decyzja! Nigdy! Gdybym miał to powtórzyć żeby się wydostać zrobiłbym to ponownie! ''Zaczął się panicznie śmiać i dostał obłędu. '''Paolo: Ja to zrobiłem! TAK! JA! AHAHAHA! Rousemarie: Nie… Paolo: 'Miałem marzenia a on mi zabrał!!!! '???: 'Hahaha, brawo.. już stąd czuje woń jego desperacji i strachu. ''Wskazał prosto na winowajcę. '''???: '''Lecz kara cię nie ominie '''Paolo: Nie... nie … Ja mam misję.. Ja mam marzenia.. tyle rzeczy chce spróbować. Zabawiłem się tą chorą grę! ???: 'Ale trafisz prosto! ''Wyciągnął młotek do osądzenia. '???: '''Do naszej specjalnej kuchni, gdzie przegrany taki jak ty otrzyma specjalna karę. ''Zaczął się przeraźliwie śmiać. 'Paolo: '''Zabiłem go! Powinieneś mnie wypuścić!!! ZAGRAŁEM! '???: 'Takie rzeczy to w bajce! A to rzeczywistość. Hahahaha! ''??? siedzi na swoim krześle i pojawia się przed nim przycisk. Chwyta za młotek i stuka wymierzając karę. Pojawia się filmik na którym pisze Game Over a Paolo zostaje zakuty w łańcuch i zaciągnięty na wymierzenie kary. ''Punishment: Cooking with Masterchef ??? and Paolo! Pojawia się menu na białym eleganckim tle z pięknie wypisaną potrawą główną. Nadziana pieczeń w sosie własnym. Nagle pojawia się wielkie dziwne pomieszczenie które zostaje rozświetlone. Związany Paolo a wszyscy pozostali obserwują za kratami co się z nim stanie. Nagle słychać szczęki metalowego wysuwnica. Który zatrzymuje się prosto przed jego ustami i wbija mu się. Bezradny nic nie może zrobić. ??? czeka na odpowiedni moment i z zadowoleniem przesuwa wajchę niby ją niszcząc. Nagle wszystko zaczyna się trząść a z maszyny zaczyna na pływać jedzenie prosto do usta Paola. Większość ląduje w jego brzuchu, a po chwili zaczyna on rosnąć i maszyna przestaje przez chwilę przelewać jedzenie. ??? uśmiechnięty odsuwa maszynę i łatwo przemieszcza chłopaka do wielkiego piekarnika w którym go zatrzaska na minutę w dwóch tysiącach stopni. Po chwili wyjmuje idealnie upieczone martwe ciało kucharza i elegancko odcina jego głowę serwując na srebrnej tacy wkładając jabłko do jego ust i ozdabiając wokoło jego farszem. Rousemarie: 'Nie… nie… ''Padła na ziemię i zaczęła płakać. '''Rousemarie: '''Ja tego nie zniosę.. '''Yoshi: '''To było naprawdę.. '''Darth: '''Nawet Sithowie nie byli aż tak okrutni.. '''Montana: '''Ojojoj.. jak można się przyglądać śmierci takiego ciasteczka. '''Porther: '''Okazał się frajerem i jak frajer zginął. '''Pedro: '''Weź.. nawet jak zabił to mógł mu podarować. '''Porther: '''Trzeba sie dostosować do zasad. Inaczej skończysz jak on. '''Emilith: Ale jedno jest pewne.. To miejsce jest pułapką, a my musimy się wydostać. W oddali było słychać płacze i jęki innych przerażonych zawodników. Pan ??? śmiał się i targał przypalonymi włosami. '???: '''Jaki miły, umarł z uśmiechem na twarzyczce. ''I tak minął… Pierwszy dzień… Ciągnącego się koszmaru… Który miał trwać przez cały nasz pobyt… Kategoria:Odcinki Fallen in Despair